SessJak
SessJak is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sesshomaru and Jaken. Their Relationship InuYasha Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru It begins with Jaken guiding Sesshōmaru to what appears to be a tomb to find whether or not it is Sesshōmaru's father's grave. The temple is guarded by wolves but Sesshōmaru easily kills them with his poison whip. Jaken gets on top of the stone structure and uses his staff to check if it's the place. The lady screams, telling them that it's not the right place. So Sesshōmaru tells Jaken to find a boat while he walks off. Sesshōmaru demands a boat.Then they refuse and their leader attacks him, Sesshōmaru kills him and leaves the rest of his men to Jaken. Then they take a boat. On the way to another location, Jaken asked Sesshōmaru if they should consult Inuyasha, but Sesshōmaru states that he'd rather not think of his younger brother. He assumes that Inuyasha is still sealed to the tree for 50 years by Kikyō. Jaken says he heard from someone that the spell is broken and Inuyasha is free. He also states that the staff of two heads has been acting strange also and is sure it's because of him. He also states to his lord that speaking of the staff he was wondering, because he had been tossed in the water to remove the staff from his head due to his not being able to breath. So they continue their search for Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha's father's grave. As Inuyasha tries to free her, he is stopped by a poison whip belonging to his older demon brother Sesshōmaru. After making sure that Inuyasha believes his mother has been brought back from the dead, Inuyasha successfully manages to free her by using his claws to cut off one of the demon's arms. He tells Kagome to look after his mom while he fights with Sesshōmaru and Jaken. Inuyasha is hit pretty hard after Sesshōmaru hits the ogre with his whip and then Inuyasha's mother stopped the ogre from further attacking her son with a bright light. Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword As Inuyasha attacks Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru grabs his neck and stabs two fingers into Inuyasha's right eye, drawing out a small black pearl. Inuyasha attacks Sesshōmaru again, but he dodges and attacks Inuyasha. Just when he is about to strike him, the Unmother blocks Sesshōmaru and takes the fatal blow instead. Myōga says that even though she has no children, she has the heart of a mother and wanted to protect Inuyasha. Sesshōmaru tells Jaken to come to him and Jaken gives him the Staff of Two heads. He places the bottom of it onto the pearl, and the face of the old man on the staff laughs and opens a portal to the netherworld. Sesshōmaru and Jaken enter the portal with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myōga quickly following behind. They enter into the netherworld, which turns out to be demon lord's grave. Skeletal vultures circling the humongous skeleton in armor which happens to Inuyasha's father. Inside the skeleton Sesshōmaru and Jaken have found what they've been looking for; the Tessaiga, a sword that was made from the fang of Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru's father's own mouth. When Sesshōmaru grabs the hilt of the sword, he isn't able to pull it out, and realizes that his father but up a barrier. Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru! Inuyasha resumes his fight telling her to stay where she is. Suddenly the sword begins to pulse and grows bigger and turns into a dog fang and when Sesshōmaru pounces onto Inuyasha with his left paw, Inuyasha jumps at him and cuts off his left arm. Inuyasha then declares that it was their father who chose to leave the sword to him, to hide his tomb in, and that he wasn't so worthless after all. Sesshōmaru attacks him one last time, but Inuyasha manages to defeat sending him off the skeleton. Jaken, shocked to see his lord defeated, rushes after him as the both escape to the normal world. Inuyasha takes back what he said about his sword earlier saying it's not a "piece of junk" after all. Movies Evidence * Jaken deeply respects and always praises Sesshōmaru, much to Sesshōmaru's annoyance. * At times, Jaken gets too carried away and winds up insulting Sesshōmaru, which usually leads to a couple bumps on the head. * Jaken is condescending to all but Sesshōmaru. * Jaken is (reluctantly) aware of Sesshōmaru's compassion toward Rin, he knows that he, too, must responsibly protect her or else face the wrath of his master. * To Jaken's credit, unlike Myōga (who immediately abandoned Inuyasha in any dangerous situation), Jaken was completely loyal to his master, even if his usefulness was minimal; he always stuck by Sesshōmaru's side even in times of danger (except on one occasion, where he tried to back out by bidding Sesshōmaru 'good luck' and got whacked on the head). * Sesshōmaru resurrected him with Tenseiga after Jaken was killed by Kaijinbō - an action that seemed contradictory to Sesshōmaru's cold, unfeeling personality, especially as he had other priorities at the time. * In InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler, Sesshōmaru's desire to protect Jaken and Rin—even at the expense of his pride—proves he really does love them. Quotes Trivia * In "Jaken's Plan to Steal the Tetsusaiga," Jaken said that he had been serving Sesshōmaru for "several decades," but in "Sesshomaru and Koga: A Dangerous Encounter," he said that it had been "centuries." It is possible that in the latter case, Jaken simply exaggerated the amount of years he had been in Sesshōmaru's service in order to make his record seem more impressive to Ginta and Hakkaku. It is known, however, that Jaken had been with Sesshōmaru for at least 50 years at the time of Inuyasha's awakening, as he was by his master's side when the Panther Demon Tribe attacked Japan shortly after Inuyasha was sealed to a tree by Kikyō.3 Databooks Gallery Category:Couples involving sesshomaru Category:Couples involving jaken